1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method of making a multilayer printing blanket at least an outer layer of which is provided with embedded particles and a resulting blanket.
2. Background of the Invention
Making the surface of the lithographic layer heterogeneous in order to obtain special transfer properties is already known. For example, in the document EP 0 224 365 it is proposed to embed particles in the surface and then to remove these particles by washing in order to create a cavo-relief that is capable of being inked. The document EP 0 511 543 describes a cylinder for a printing machine the outer oleophilic metal surface of which is embedded with a hydrophilic material, ceramic for example. Document FR 2 748 422 shows the possibility of obtaining heterogeneity of the transfer surface by photochemical grafting.
All of these known methods have in common the major disadvantage of requiring complicated implementation and of not being sufficiently effective.